


Sozinho

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Suas mãos estavam sangrando e Jaime não se importava, ele continuou socando a parede do seu quarto de infância.





	Sozinho

Suas mãos estavam sangrando e Jaime não se importava, ele continuou socando a parede do seu quarto de infância. Algumas semanas atrás quando ele recebeu uma carta de um instituto dizendo que Cersei tinha apagado todas as memórias do seu relacionamento romântico ele achou que era uma piada. Mas ao chegar na casa de seu pai para a festa de natal ele viu que era verdade só de olhar nos olhos dela. Antes sempre havia algo, desejo ou raiva, ou algo indefinido mas reconhecível para ele, algo que o lembrava que eles dois tinham algo que ninguém mais tinha. Agora havia apenas um vazio amigável, como se ela estivesse olhando para um dos filhos do tio Kevan ao invés de para o seu gêmeo, da sua outra metade.

"Você está okay ?" Tyrion perguntou.

Jaime não notou seu irmão entrando no quarto, brevemente ele se perguntou a quanto tempo ele estava ali, mas logo decidiu que não importava e simplesmente respondeu :

"Não"

"É por causa do negócio das memórias ?"

"Como você sabe sobre isso ?"

"A clinica me mandou uma carta me dizendo o que aconteceu e para não falar sobre os aspectos não fraternais do relacionamento de vocês dois"

"Ela é a pior pessoa do mundo"

"Sim, mas isso não exatamente novidade, certo ?"

Jaime ficou em silêncio então Tyrion continuou :

"Algo aconteceu antes antes dela fazer a operação ? Vocês brigaram ?"

"Nós não brigamos, mas algo aconteceu, eu estou surpreso por você não ter notado o anel de noivado com a pedra gigantesca que aquele babaca de cabelos prateados deu pra ela"

"Oh"

"Yeah ela conseguiu a vidinha perfeita que ela sempre quis com o Rhaegar e decidiu que ela não tinha mais utilidade pra mim"

"Você poderia apagar ela também, seria bom pra você"

"Talvez eu o faça" Jaime disse.

Tanto ele quanto Tyrion sabia que ele estava mentindo. Dos dois ele sempre foi o que amava mais, e ele não conseguia deixar isso de lado nem mesmo depois disso e agora ele teria que aprender a ser aquele que amava sozinho.


End file.
